Mechanisms for inserting a first object into a second object and hold that first object in place relative to that second object are known. For example, conventional locking mechanisms permit the securing of one object into another by connecting reciprocal components that protrude outward and inward from each object. However, these locking mechanisms, such as those that employ the L-slot configuration, can often be loosened easily, particularly when the objects are subjected to increasing levels of force. For example, two objects secured to each other via an L-slot configuration might separate from each other if the combined object is dropped or thrown. For example, if the first object that is inserted into a second object is not secured and is filled with content such as a liquid, the contents may spill if the two objects separate away.